1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a seal and a waterproof connector.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-035404 discloses a connector with a housing, terminal fittings inserted into the housing from behind and a seal mounted in a rear end part of the housing. The seal is formed with a seal holes penetrating in a front-rear direction. A wire fixed to a rear end part of the terminal fitting is inserted through each seal hole in a liquid-tight manner.
In the above connector, a movement of the outer periphery of the seal is restrained substantially over the entire length. Thus, when a part of the wire rearward of the seal is pulled in a radial direction, the seal cannot follow the deformation of the wire and a degree of adhesion between the inner periphery of the seal hole and the outer periphery of the wire may be reduced.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to improve the reliability of a sealing function.